His Mistake
by Amanda0991
Summary: Jadyn, one of seven protectors of fairies and humans in a metropolis setting stumbles upon an interesting young girl destroying the one thing that brought her happiness in a messed up life. He might be able to rebuild that feeling but is a huge mistake?
1. Chapter 1

A man crouches low on a high skyscraper to watch the city below. The scene looks no different than it has for the 100 hundred years in his eyes. Jadyn takes a leaping jump from the top of the building comforted in how the openness made him feel free. He felt his foot knock against a piece of wood and barely registered the crash of other pieces of the structure. Jadyn came to a rolling halt in front of the debris quickly standing to brush his clothes off and stretch his arms. It wasn't until he heard a quiet clearing of someone's throat that he looked at his surroundings.

_Damn. Double damn._ He should have scoped the spot before landing. He spotted her not fifteen feet from where he had landed._ How had I not sensed her?_ He took in her appearance and noted how she was petitely built, but stood as if she was much taller. She was holding a ceramic pot full of beautiful flowers in front of a tan smock dirtying the front of it even more. He could see long blond hair tied up behind her head. A few strands fell to frame her face. When Jadyn finally made it to her expression he was shocked at her angry scowl and piercing glare. _Wow. She's beautiful but she's pissed._

"Who the hell are you?" she asked suddenly, biting out each word. Jadyn was a little confused as to why she was so mad. Most of the time when humans caught him doing stuff like this they couldn't properly handle themselves. She seemed pretty calm but her eyes gave away her anger.

This girl made Jadyn curious so he decided to answer her question. "My name is Jadyn, one of 7 protectors of this city. Keeping fairies and all fairy kind from causing misfortune upon the humans and their world. What is your name?" He spoke smoothly and slow so every word would sink in and bowed slightly as a way of greeting.

She only stared at him for a moment looking confused which shifted to very amused in seconds. He scowled when she gave way to loud guffawing laughs. Bending over and holding her stomach; Jadyn took it as his turn to clear his throat.

She stood up wiping tears from her eye. "Alright fairy boy but that does not explain why you felt the need to destroy my greenhouse. That took me a year to put together!" she yelled. He looked in the direction of her indignant pointing hand and couldn't help but could see small snatches of color here and there indicating where he had destroyed a place that a variety of flowers called home. His mother would skin him alive if she had been here. She had always said that plants were the last natural thing left in the human world, besides us, and they were to be treated with respect and kindness.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit anything on the way down. I wasn't really paying attention," apologized Jadyn trying his best to show his remorse for what he had done. He didn't even bother with the fact that she didn't believe what he said. Humans never do because they are too close-minded to accept the fact that fairies are indeed real and that they work, eat and sleep right next to them in their world. Some cause more trouble than others but that is where he came in.

"You weren't paying attention? Well that just excuses the fact that all my hard work just goes down the drain. Thanks a lot for the apology by the way because that just made it all better." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She passed by Jadyn with a frustrated huff beginning to see what flowers she could recover.

"I really do not know what to say. I would like to offer my help in rebuilding what I destroyed, however." He began to help her shift through the broken pieces of wood and fallen tarp. He helped to lift a broken two by four so she could retrieve more of the flowers but instead she placed the previous flower pots aside to stand. She brushed he hands off on her apron before she looked up at him.

"I really do appreciate it but I'm going to have to say no thanks. This was just obviously not meant to be." Her expression was so sad and broken that Jadyn had to resist the temptation to reach out and offer comfort. She proceeded to pick up the salvaged flowers and make her way to the door that would lead to the apartments below. Jadyn continued to stand there holding the beam only feeling more foolish.

"Wait. I still didn't get your name." He made to follow her but stopped in confusion when she turned around with a sly smile on her face.

My mother always told me not to talk to strangers. Especially the crazy ones that fall from the sky. So you want to know my name? Not a chance." She quickly turned to enter the doorway and shut the heavy, metal door. Jadyn flinched when he heard the lock slide into the place assuring that he couldn't follow.

Jadyn stood there for several moments only staring at the place where her face had been. This mysterious girl with her sad face and fiery temper interested him more than any other human had the entire time he had resided in this city._ I wonder what it is that has made her so defensive_, he thought to himself. _She was not affected by my presence in the least like other humans usually were and there must be a reason I had not sensed her when I first landed on this roof._

Jadyn turned where he was standing sparing one last glance at the door as if willing her to come back through the door but he knew that she wasn't coming. Bending into a crouch, strengthening the muscles in his legs, he launched himself to another rooftop noting the area and its surroundings. He already had plans to come back the next day.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short and my apologies to anyone that read my first, very messy edition of this story. This is my first fanfic so good and bad criticism is welcome even if you totally hate it! Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally up. My goal is to update at least once every couple of days because they are so short. R&R plz! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tara walked down one flight of stairs and turned to the right heading to her one-bedroom apartment. She juggled the salvaged flower pots in one hand while reaching for the key in her apron with the other. After getting the door open she bumped it closed with her foot, turning to slide the lock back into place. After going through so many break-ins she didn't ever leave her door unlocked even if she was just going to the roof.

_Guess I won't be doing that again soon_, she thought to herself. She felt small tears come to her eyes when she thought of the pile of rubble that used to be her greenhouse. So many beautiful flowers destroyed. Anger replaced sadness when she thought back to the strange man that brought about her greenhouse's demise. _Who the hell does he think he is and where did he come from? _She remembered his introduction vividly. One of seven protectors from fairies or some crap like that. It was obvious that he was crazy.

She thought back to his velvety voice while he apologized. He sounded genuinely sorry but she had heard it all before. He was not the first person to bring her happiness to a crumbled heap. This strange man had come flying down from the sky looking serene and in control until he bumped the foundation of her greenhouse. Thankfully she had not been inside or else she could have been seriously injured. _That asshole almost killed me! _The anger came back renewed.

It doesn't matter that he could practically considered beautiful. Dark wispy hair that just barely came down over his ears, considerably bright, grayish eyes, and a strong jaw that suggested he was no longer a boy but a man; none of these things would weaken her resolve. _The good looking ones always have to be crazy, don't they?_

Tara removed her smock, tossing it over the back of a chair, and proceeded to the bathroom to wash up. She slowly undressed all the way to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothing in her wake. _There's nothing better than being able to walk around your own place in the nude. I feel so free! _She promptly did a little turn in place, pressing the power button on her stereo, before starting the water for her shower. It would take a while for the warm water to make it all the way up here in such an old building so while she waited Tara turned on a CD. "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin was currently in the player so she let it play. BB's amazing rhythms and melodies could always soothe stressed nerves.

Dancing her way to the bathroom, Tara quickly washed the dirt from under her nails and scrubbed the rest of her body from head to toe not wishing to linger in the hot water for too long. She stepped out wrapping her body and hair in a towel and walked to her dresser to pick out clothes to sleep in. _A big t-shirt sounds perfect._ After dressing and brushing her hair she went to lay under he big comfortable blanket with a book.

She didn't read for long before she fell fast asleep.

_Tara was standing at her kitchen sink washing the dirt and grime from off of her hands and under her nails. She added more soap trying to remove the black stains but they wouldn't budge. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed some more. Her motions became frantic and almost hysterical. Her breathing came in fast gasps as she tried more and more to remove the dirt._

"_Why won't it come off?" she yelled. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she realized the mistakes that she made. Everyone will now about her horrible crime. No one could ever know. She had to get the dirt off. _

_A hand reached from behind Tara to rest upon her scrubbing hands, stilling her movements "No one has to know. This is just a dream," spoke a deep baritone voice. He reached his other hand to grip her waist and gently pull her back against his chest. "I will protect you," he said. Tara slowly turned in this mysterious man's arms to get a look at her savior. All she saw before she awoke was bright gray eyes full of worry and care._

She awoke with a start sitting up quickly. Her heart was beating so fast that she was covered in a cold sweat as though she had just run a mile. She ran a hand through her hair to calm her nerves. That man from the roof had made it into her dreams. That was so rare. She could not even remember the last time that she had dreamt so vividly. Tara looked down at her hands and found that the stains from the dirt in her dreams wasn't really there and her nails had no grime caked underneath.

She sighed heavily and fell back against her pillows. She turned her head slightly to look out the window and gaze up at the moon but suddenly threw herself from the bed and let go of an intense scream when she saw a figure standing outside her window. He was perched on the small windowsill looking in at her with a smile. He released one hand from the frame of the window to wave and Tara could only manage a tiny wave before losing consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not the next chapter but it is a little insight into my character. I don't plan to continue this story if I can't even get one review so help me out! Good and bad criticism is always welcome!**

* * *

"Jadyn dear come here, quick!" The young boy of fairy awoke from his dreams to his mother's hushed whisper. "Come Jadyn! Hurry before they get inside."

"Mother why are you whispering?" He slowly rose from the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Today had been his thirteenth birthday and it had been a long and tiring day indeed. Once he was in a sitting position on the bed his mother began to quickly put on his slippers. Her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped them many times before Jadyn simply took them from her grasp and put them on himself. "What is the big hurry? What's going on mother?"

Jadyn was surprised when his mother pulled him into a crushing hug, kissing the top of his head. He heard her silently sobbing when she pulled away. "There is no time to explain my love. You must get away from here as quickly as you can. Do not use your wings because they will see you. Let your feet carry as fast as they can and do not stop until you reach a safe place. Please tell me you will do this Jadyn." She was speaking so fast that Jadyn was sure that he had missed something.

"Yes mother I will. But please tell me, what is going on? Are you going to come with me?" He was growing frantic as he realized his mother's feet were bare and she was still dressed in her nightgown. She wasn't dressed to go anywhere but looking down at his own pajamas he realized that neither was he.

"One day you will know the truth but it is too much for you now. Just know that I love you and I always will no matter where I am." She leaned down to kiss her baby boy on his head one last time allowing tears to fall into his hair.

"I love you too mother but I'm not going to leave without you. I cannot." Tears were making their way down his cheeks as he clung to his mother's skirt.

She smiled the saddest smile he had ever seen upon her face. It broke his heart into thousands of pieces that he was sure to never be able to pick back up again. There was a scraping and banging sound that started to come from the front door. Jadyn heard deep male voices as they attempted to break through the door. Jadyn's mother swiftly swept her son into another bone-crushing hug before depositing him outside of his own bedroom window.

"Run, Jadyn. Run and don't stop until you are somewhere safe. I love you, my son." With that his mother shut the window and pulled the blinds shut in front of the glass.

Jadyn stood outside of the window peering through the crack in the curtains determined not to go anywhere until his mother could come with him. He watched as not one, not two, but three fairy men entered through the now broken front door. His mother greeted them with a hard, determined face.

"The boy is already gone. Now you have nothing." She laughed a cold hearted cackle that, to Jadyn, only made her seem scary. One of the big, fairy men slapped Jadyn's mother to the ground bringing an immediate halt to her laugh. She pushed her body onto her elbows still smiling to herself while she wiped the blood from her mouth. Jadyn was seething with anger but knew that he would do no good by drawing attention to himself. They may kill her.

"Where did he go?" one of the men asked.

"You really believe that I would tell you?" Jadyn's mother let loose another heartless laugh. Never had he seen his mother so void of emotion. She was still half laying on the floor but when she finished her last question the same man that had slapped her pulled her to a kneeling position by a hair causing Jadyn's mother to cry out. His small fists were balled at his sides as he tried to contain his anger.

Jadyn watched as the man pulled his mother close to his scar riddled face and whispered something in her ear. He watched as his mother's eyes grew so big that he feared they would bug out of her face. While Jadyn studied his mother's face trying to discern what this man had told her that could bring about such fear from her, the fairy man still holding her up by the hair had deftly pulled out a long blade to slice his mother through.

Jadyn gasped and nearly toppled over from the scene. His mother was being murdered in front of his eyes. He watched the man drop her body to the ground as he retrieved his blade and began to wipe it off. "Find the boy and bring him to me alive," he told his other minions as they dragged his mother's body from sight.

"Yes, master," they said in unison.

They left through the front door as if they had never been there. With tears streaming down his face in wide rivulets, Jadyn made for the woods behind his home running as fast as his feet could carry him all the while never looking back.


End file.
